It Hit Me Like A Baseball
by LittlePlagueSpirit
Summary: It is difficult to be in love. It is very difficult to be in love with your own brother. But things are even more difficult when you hit a famous idol on her head with a baseball, while you are secretly in love with her! How do you solve all that?Maybe Utau and Kukai can help out each other. A Kutua Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1: It Hit Me Like A Baseball

**Artemis: Minna-san, I'm back! Here comes the Kutau story that I promised you.**

**Utau: Tell me why again you paired me up with Ramen Boy?**

**Artemis: Because you and Kukai fit together so good! Right everyone?**

**All the fans of Kutau stories: YES! KUTAU FOREVER!**

**Kukai & Utau: *sweatdrops* Okay...**

**Artemis: Well, before we start his story, I have to tell you guys about this story that:**

**- This story is rated T because of the cursing. Sorry for that, but I thought it fitted Utau's bad mood. I didn't made it that bad (I hope ^-^'), but if I did, you can just tell me.**

**- Utau and Kukai are in this story both 16. The ages of the others don't really matter, because they are not going to appear in this. **

**Artemis: Well, that was that, I believe. Oh, and I want to thank all the people who reviewed and added my other story ('What You Find, You Can Keep!') to their 'favorite stories' list. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU GUYS MADE ME! *jumps happily up and down***

**Rima & Nagihiko: Thank you for liking our story!**

**Artemis: Ok, and now: the story!**

**Kukai: You forget the disclaimer!**

**Artemis: Oh yeah, thanks Kukai. Do you please want to do it? *gives a sweet look***

**Utau: Stop looking at him that way. *glares at Artemis***

**Artemis: Aaah, jealous aren't we Utau? *giggels***

**Kukai: Artemis doesn't own Shugo-Chara or the characters. **

It Hit Me Like A Baseball

**Utau P.O.V.**

This day was not different than any other day. But it was different. The weather was great: no cloud was in the sky and the sun was shining like it was summer already (it just became April a few days ago). A nice breeze was blowing trough the city, and the temperature was warm enough to not wear a coat anymore. Everywhere in town, people were enjoying this perfect day in all kinds of places: in the amusement park, the open air theaters, and, of course, the park. Most of the people were in the park. Families holding a picnic, mothers walking with their little happy children, playing around and buying ice-cream for them, couples walking around and being totally in love. There was only one word to describe this day: Perfect

Damn. Wrong. This day was a perfect **Disaster. **

I'm sitting on a bench in the o-so-happy park. It is good that I'm wearing my sunglasses right now, otherwise if people would see my face, they would run away screaming that the devil himself has awoken. Because I'm pissed off like hell. I could kill every innocent person with just one look of my eyes and don't care a thing about it.

Oh. You may wonder why I am so angry. Let me tell you.

**Ikuto rejected me. AGAIN! For the 1000th time, he turned me down! What the hell is wrong with him? **

Every time he pushes me away, saying that we can't be together. That he only loves me sister like, and that there is nothing more and will never be anything more. Every time he says that, it makes me angrier, and still I come back to him. I don't know why. I think I had a reason why I loved him so much, but I have forgotten it.

It doesn't matter if I have a reason or not: Ikuto shouldn't be so freaking stubborn and realize what kind of wonderful sister he has! I'm mean, I'm the famous Hoshina Utau! The famous beautiful pop idol who sells thousands of CD's, has lots and lots of fans and has a voice that can make people go wild. Who doesn't want that kind of girl as his girlfriend? Apparently, Ikuto doesn't. He prefers more the "pink haired-blushes easily-cool and spicy outer character" kind of girl. And that lucky girl is: Amu.

You would think that I would be angry at Amu. I was! First. I was furious. I couldn't accept that there suddenly was a second girl next to me, who had Ikuto's attention. How dared she, trying to steal Ikuto away from me! Ikuto and I were together since our father left us. We were always together, helping each other, supporting each other, protecting each other and all those things that you do as brother and sister. I, of course, saw us as more that brother and sister, but Ikuto was stubborn, so he never wanted me. And then, Ikuto sees Amu and is, within seconds, completely obsessed with her! **Obsessed**! Yes, you hear me right! Who does that girl thinks she is?

But, as I got to know her, I learned more and more about this 'Amu'. I learned about her chara's. About her outer character. About why she joined the Guardians and became the Joker. And, in the end, about her dreams and why she wanted the Embryo. And I hate to admit this, but: I like her too. A lot.

It is almost impossible not to like her. And now Amu and I are, truly, friends (yes, you hear me right. My biggest rival and I became BF's. One of God's miracles on earth), I enjoyed it so much more than to have her as my enemy. So, I don't blame Ikuto from falling for her. I only wished it was me.

I let my breath escape and looked to the ground. Falling in love...it seems so easy. But I haven't been in love with somebody else except for Ikuto. He was the only boy I cared about for the last 10 years. But now he isn't that "interested" in me anymore, I kind of lose the only boy I ever fell in love with. And yes, I know he still loves me, but as his sister. And seeing how he is head over heels with Amu, it made it clear to me, that I wouldn't have a chance. He denies he is in love with her, but he, I'm his sister. He can't lie to me.

But what am I going to do now? _Fall in love._ Yes, but finding a guy that I could actually like more than Ikuto is going to be very difficult. There are probably many guys who would die if they could go on a date with me, but those guys aren't any real. They only want me, because of the fame and the money and the looks that I have. They would think: _Oh look, that's the famous Hoshina Utau. She would probably be very easy. _And then they would try to flirt or make out with me, or worse. I'm already getting disgusted by the thought alone. Oh no, I met enough of those losers to know what they are after.

But the other kind of guy, the guy who says that he doesn't love the 'idol-me', but the real me, wouldn't be able to handle me. He would probably try to make everything ok for me, or be scared that I will give him one of my 'go-dig-a-hole-get-in-it-and-never-come-out-again' looks when I'm mad at him. That isn't a guy, that's a wimp. A sissy. A loser. No, I don't need that kind of guy either.

But when I say that I don't want a guy who loves me for the fame, and that I don't want a guy that is scared of the real me, there aren't any type of guys left! I smacked myself on the head. _Utau you will never find a guy._

I looked up to the sky, and I sighed deeply. "Will there be anyone who will fall in love with me?" I asked out loud.

The answer to my question, came seconds later. In the form of something that felt like a cannonball and was just as heavy.

**Kukai P.O.V.**

A little while ago...

"This day is great!" Daichi yelled.

I nodded and grinned. "It really is! The sun is shining and the wind is so nice. This day is just perfect!"

"Yeah! Just perfect to do..."

"Nothing." we said in union as we laid lazily on the grass, starring up tot the sky. I know I know, I'm known as the sporty guy, the guy that never stands still. But today, it was just different. When I saw the weather, you would expect that my mind would fill with thoughts like: _Yeah, let's go out and play football! _or_ Let's call the others to challenge them for a baseball game! _

But as I said, today was different. When I went out, and Daichi asked me what we were going to do today, I told him that I didn't have a clue. So he yelled: "Let's go the park!" And since we found the perfect place to lie down, we just did. So that is what we are currently doing. Lying down and doing nothing.

"Do you think that something exciting will happen today Kukai?" Daichi asked.

I turned my head and looked at Daichi, who was lying next to me on the grass.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just don't like all this lying around and doing nothing. I want something to happen, something unexpected!"

I looked to the sky again and closed my eyes. "Well the fun with unexpected things, is that you don't expect them to happen. So I think we just have to wait for them." Daichi floated up and pouted.

"But Kukai, I want it to happen now!" he yelled.

Before I could answer, something hit me in my stomach. Hard. I gasped for air and coughed, trying to breath. Daichi yelled: "Kukai, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. What was that thing that hit me?" I looked around and saw then, lying next to me, a baseball. _Of all things! A baseball? _I picked it up and stared at it, wondering how something so small could hurt that much.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you that much sir?" A little boy came running to me, looking really embarrassed and guilty. "My friend threw the ball and I thought it was going to be a hard one, so I hit it really hard, but it went out of the field and then-" I interrupted him.

"Hey, it's no problem. I just didn't see it coming, so it is more my fault for not paying attention." I said grinning. The boy looked up in surprise.

"Really? So you aren't mad at me?" the boy asked.

I laughed. "Of course not! You know what? To make it up, you have to let me play with you."

The boy stared at me, thinking I might made a joke or something. Than a smile crept into his face. "It's a deal!" He turned around and started running, with me behind him. Soon we came to the middle of the park, where a group of boys, all 7 or 8 years old with baseball clothes on, were waiting for their friend to return. The little boy ran up to them and yelled:

"You guys! This guy is going to play with us!" All the other kids stared at me, and began to cheer. I couldn't help but to smile: that little kid reminded me of myself when I was younger. All I wanted to do was to play football or baseball or any other sport all day long.

The kids quick explained in which team I was in, and before I knew, I was playing a game of baseball (a really tough game, I might add) with a bunch of 8 year olds. I know, it sounds crazy what I played with such little kids, but so what! It was sport, and the kids knew how to play. I was, of course, the best of the group, but I didn't go all the way, so it stayed fair. Time skipped, and suddenly we were at a break point: my team needed one more point, and than we would win. But we had two outs already, so I really had to hit the ball, otherwise we lost.

_Hitting one ball, than is not going to be a problem! _I walked up to the plat, grabbed the baseball bat and looked up to the boy who was about to throw the ball.

His arm went backwards and the grip that I had on the bat tightened. _I'm definitely going to hit this one! _

The ball left the boy's hand and came to me really fast. I swung the bat and I fell it made contact with the ball. The ball flew into the sky. Higher...higher...higher _It's going too high!_

The ball went over the threes and disappeared out of sight. I scratched my head and turned to the little boy.

"Looks like I made the same mistake as you did." The boy's face looked troubled. I pointed my thumb up. "Don't worry, I'll get it back for you! Wait one minute okay?"

I turned around and ran into the direction the ball went. I walked for a while, but I didn't see the ball anywhere. I stopped and looked around. _Sheehs, where is that damn thing? _Suddenly, I heard somebody scream. I walked to where the sound was coming from, and than I saw the baseball.

Only, the ball lay next to a girl.

That may seem not that worse, did it?

A girl who was cursing like hell.

Here begins the trouble.

She was kneeling on the ground and she held her head in both her hands. Her eyes were closed from the pain the baseball had coursed. The baseball that I hit and that flew into the park, and that, as it seems, hit the girl pretty hard on her head.

But here comes the worst part of all this.

**That **girl, that girl that I hit with **my **baseball, that girl had long blond hair that went down to her waist, and hang now low along with the girl's head. When she opened her eyes, I could see that they were a special kind of violet.

A very special violet that I knew way to well. (note: **getting who it is?^^**)

_Kukai, you're screwed._

**Utau's P.O.V.**

_Holy asghdfklasghdfklasghdfkl!_

I was kneeling down on the ground cursing my head off. I'm glad that there weren't any people around, because otherwise I wouldn't be known anymore as the 'nice and innocent' Hoshina Utau. But can you blame me? My head feels like it is split into half! It hurt like hell!

'Utau!' I cracked my eyes open and stared up to the boy that was standing in front of me. Thanks to my tears, I couldn't see clearly who it was. The boy knelt beside me and grabbed my hands. He was now so close to my face, I could see a pair of emerald-green eyes looking into my mine, filled with concern and worry. _I have seen those eyes before..._

'Utau! Are you ok?' My eyes widened. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

'Souma?' He laughed, and now I knew for **sure **that it was that Ramen Boy, Souma Kukai. Nobody else has such a loud and carefree laugh as he has. I looked at him as he was kneeling in front of me, and somewhere in my mind I heard a voice squeal:

_OMG! Kukai is here! And he is holding my hand! This is just so perfect!_

I quickly pushed that freaky and unfamiliar voice away and looked into his face. A smile was spread across it.

'Great! You recognize me! I was afraid you lost your memory of something. And really, you can just call me Kukai Utau, I'm not calling you Hoshina-san too or something.' he said grinning.

I growled. 'Souma, I'm not in the mood for your jokes.

'Ah, sorry, my fault. Let me help you up.' He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. When I stood up, I fell like the whole world was spinning. I held my head in my hands again and shut my eyes, fighting back the pain. _Damn, that thing hit me harder than I thought...What was it in the first place? _Kukai probably noticed I wasn't all right, because he heard him say:

'Come on, you have to sit down.'

I didn't command as he grabbed my hand again and led me to the bench on which I first was sitting down, before something hit my head with the impact of a meteor. I sat down and putted my head between my legs. I heard that is what you have to do when you are about to faint, and since I'm close too, I thought it wouldn't hurt if I took that position. Kukai sat down next to me and I felt him starring at me again.

Suddenly, he moved forward and pulled my head towards him, so that the back of my head was now right under his nose. I yelped and yelled: 'KUKAI! What the hell do you think you're doing?'

He said nothing and moved his fingers trough my hair, like he was trying to find something. I wanted to yell at him for touching my head and playing with my hair, but that strange voice in my head interrupted me again.

_OMG HE IS TOUCHING MY HAIR!_

_Yeah, without my permission! _

_Wow, I didn't expected that his grip would be that soft, I thought it would be way firmer because he is such a strong guy..._

_What the-? Who are you? What are you doing in my head? And why in the world should I care about Kukai's fingers?_

_Because you enjoy how he does that, don't you?_

_I do not!_

_Yes you do! You totally do! Don't deny it girl! _

_I don't care if I like his touch or not, he has to let my head go right now!_

_Aaah, so you like his touch don't you? *giggling*_

_WILL YOU SHUT IT?_

Kukai's voice interrupted the fight between me and that freaky voice. 'Found it.'

'What do you me- AAAAAAH DON'T TOUCH IT YOU IDIOT!' I screamed.

Kukai had found the place where that strange object hit me. But instead of keeping his fingers away from it, he touched it. And let's say: that hurt. I tried to pull my head away from him, but he had a firm grip. _Stupid Ramen Boy with his mussels of steel..._He placed his hand on that of mine, and moved it to the back of my head. I could feel a huge bump being their. As I went over it, I bore my teeth: the bump was maybe smaller than I thought, but still it hurt pretty bad.

'You see? He is not that big.' Kukai commanded.

'Doesn't matter...it still hurts like hell. What was that thing that hit me anyway? It felt like a meteor or a cannonball.'

I saw Kukai looking to the ground. He let my head go, stood up, and picked something up that laid under the park-bench. He stood up again and showed me what he was holding in his hand.

A baseball.

I fell my jaw drop. 'You got to be kidding me.'

I took the ball from Kukai's hands and starred at it in disbelieve.

'How in the world is it possible that such a little thing like this, can feel like a cannonball?'

Kukai sweatdropped. For some reason he didn't want to look me in the eye. He murmured:

'Well, if this thing goes hard enough, it could hurt pretty bad.'

My head shut up and I starred in his eyes. I didn't notice, but Kukai had moved closer to me to take a better look at the ball. So when I looked up, I didn't expected to see his face so close to mine. I could see all the colors in his eyes. They weren't one kind of green, but all different kinds: forest green, the green of grass, emerald green...I had never seen such eyes before.

_They look pretty nice..._

_They do, don't they?_

_Wait-what! What am I thinking? It was you again wasn't it?_

_I said nothing. It was all you girl._

'Utau?'

'...'

He waved his hand, and I snapped out of my confusing conversation with my strange voice.

'Sorry, I was just thinking...And how do you know that anyway?'

'How do I know what?' Kukai said wondered.

'That baseballs can be pretty hard when they hit you? I thought you were that kind of guy that is obsessed with football, like all the other guys?'

Kukai grinned and pointed his thumb to himself. 'I like all kinds of sport! Football, baseball, doesn't matter. That's why I know.'

I mentally slapped myself. Of course. How could I forget? Every time when I saw Kukai, he was always or playing football, or playing baseball or running or doing something else that was sportive. This guy lived for sport.

Suddenly, a huge grin spread across Kukai's face. 'I have an idea.'

'What is it?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Since you're all feeling better, let's go out and eat some ramen! I'm sure you will feel a whole lot better after that.'

I let my head hung. _Is sport and ramen the only thing this guy thinks about? _

'So, what do you say? Or...' he tapped his chin and watched me questionably '...or you just don't want to lose from such a great guy like me.'

That did it. I pointed my finger to him. 'You are on it. And for your information: I'm absolutely **not** going to lose.'

He said nothing. He only starred at me with a determent look in his eyes and a smile on his face as he and I ran out of the park, to the ramen shop.

_Kukai you are so going down. _

**Artemis: And here is stops! What do you guys think?**

**Utau: ...What's with that strange curse that I say after that baseball hits me?**

**Artemis: Oh yeah, I made that curse up. I didn't want to let you say: Holy Ch*st. I thought that people who believed in God wouldn't appreciate it, so I made a random curse^^**

**Utau: So, letting me say 'Holy Christ' is bad, but saying 'it hurt like hell' is OK?**

**Artemis: *silence, looks quickly to Kukai* Kukai what did you thought of the story?**

**Kukai: *points his thumb up* I thought it was good! *whispers* And I'm glad you didn't let Utau find out that I was the one who hit that baseball.**

**Utau: It was you? Come back here Kukai! *begins to chase Kukai with a baseball bat***

**Amu: Well she calls him by his name, that's a plus. **

**Artemis: I agree on that one Amu. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first part of my Kutau-story. I really liked to write this (writing about an angry Utau is hilarious xD). I hope to have the second part up ASAP, but it depends on my homework and what school is going to do to me. **

**Amu: Everyone, please read and review ok? *winks***


	2. Chapter 2: An Unknown Yet Familiar Voice

**Artemis: Yes, people: it's finished! My wonderful two-shot of Kukai and Utau is finished!**

**Kukai: Great job Artemis! Now Utau and I can finally have that ramen challenge!**

**Artemis: You only care about that challenge don't you?**

**Kukai: Of course not! I care about a lot of things! About my baseball team, about my football matches, about my new sneakers, about-**

**Artemis: About Utau?**

**Kukai: Of course I care abo- Hé, that's private Artemis! *blushes***

**Utau: *rolls her eyes* Nothing will be private after this chapter Kukai, so get used to it.**

**Artemis: Well said Utau. And I want to say a few things before we start this chapter:**

**- I'm very sorry, but this whole chapter is written in Utau's P.O.V. While writing this, I never found a good place to fit Kukai's P.O.V. in, so I'm sorry for the people who looked forward to that. **

**- I time skipped the ramen contest. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to describe how they eat :P. Use your imagination readers :)**

**- If I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to say, I won't be mad.**

**That was it! Now people, please sit down and read about the story of Kukai and Utau. Enjoy it!**

**Utau: Artemis doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters. If she would...I don't want to think about the things she would have done to me and Kukai -_-'**

An Unknown Yet Familiar Voice

**Utau's P.O.V.**

"You're ready for this?"

"Please Kukai, we have been here almost a thousands times already. There is nothing new about it."

"Of course there is! Every visit means a new challenge. A new game with an unexpected ending, with new tricks that can be played by the players, a new..."

"Kukai, can we just go in? We have been standing here now for 5 minutes because you asked me if I'm ready for this."

He pumped his fist in the air and yelled: "Yes! Let the game begin!"

I sighed. _Does he even know the difference between our challenges and the sport games he plays? _He and I walked to the door of the Ramen shop, and I opened it. The atmosphere inside the place, which was first filled with chattering and people eating, immediately felt silent. All the heads turned to the open door, and a few people even stood up so they could have a better look.

I gave them all a blank look. I saw a few jaws drop, eyes widened, but it was nothing new for me. I was used to see people react on me. Their first reaction was always silence, not being able to say a word because of the shock. Next, unfortunately, came...

"O my god, it's Hoshina Utau!"

"She is really it! **Hoshina Utau!"**

"What is she doing here on her own?"

"Is she planning to eat here? In this normal, commonly ramen shop?!"

"You don't think she would, would she?"

_The whispering._

The scariest thing about whispers, is that you don't know where they come from. You can't see who started them, who created them, where they began or where they were supposed to end. You could only close your eyes, listen to them, and protect your heart. Because, whispers are like snakes: silent, mysterious, but, _deadly._

They came from everywhere: the floor, the corners, the sealing. It sounded like snakes talking to each other: soft, quick and dangerous. I saw the mouths of people move, but I couldn't hear their voices clearly. When I was younger, those voices always made me want to run away: away from those snakes, away from the harm that the voices could do to me. As I grew older, I become stronger and I could withstand the voices. But, that I can withstand them, doesn't mean that I lost my fear from them. I only don't show it; I hide it under my 'I-don't-care' attitude and blazing eyes.

"Come on Utau, the ramen will get cold!"

Kukai's voice pulled me back to reality. I felt his hand pull me along the sitting people. They started at me, not only at me but also at Kukai; their faces filled with curiosity, interest and, a few with, _lust. _I suppressed the reaction to vomit and turned my attention back to Kukai. He didn't seem to notice all the people or the whispering or the looks he received. He kept his eyes focused on the bar, looking at the two empty bar seats before us. Deep down I felt a feeling of pride coming up for his act: he didn't care about all those people, he could only think about our challenge. _Sure, that makes him a guy obsessed with challenges, but if it helps me, than thank you Kukai._

We sat down and he turned his face, giving me a challenging look.

"Want to go back? Because I'm not in the mood of giving up easily."

Those words pushed the nervous feelings in me away, and I could feel the passion pumping through my veins again. I watched him with a look that could set a three on fire because of the passion in it.

"I think you should be the one to leave. Because when I'm done with you, you will never want to eat a bowl of ramen again, **Souma Kukai"**, I said, emphasizing his name.

His smile matched his eyes as I could see his determination bowling up inside him.

"Show me what you got, **Hoshina Utau."**

I smirked. _I will. _But not only him. I would show it to everyone. To all those sneaky, whispering idiots behind me. I would show them that I was a whole lot more than 'the famous, beautiful and sweet' Hoshina Utau. And, at the same time, I had the chance to beat my biggest rival in front of all of them. _Two for the price of one._

I turned to the man behind the bar. I saw the sweat run down his forehead when I said:

"Two bowls of ramen. Salt, extra large, with special topping."

He watched me confused as he stood there, looking in his mind for a answer for this situation. Irritation was building up inside me. _Did that guy think I am making a joke?_

"Haven't you heard me? I ordered a meal! Now go to the kitchen and make it, otherwise you are going to lose some customers within a few minutes."

That made him realize I wasn't joking. "Y-yes miss. Two extra-large bowls of ramen coming up!" He quickly turned around and threw stuff around in his hast to get to the kitchen. I heard snickering. I turned my face and looked at the boy sitting next to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked with one brow raised.

"Nothing. Just that bossy attitude of yours, it's really funny to see how people react on it. I like it."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Only if you want to see it as one." He flashed a smile to me, but his face gave nothing away of the meaning of his thoughts. I slightly frowned.

_This guy is really hard to figure out: first he is all serious about our challenge, and now he is teasing me and giving me strange compliments. *sigh* What to do with a guy like you?_

"There you go miss. Salty ramen with our special topping and in extra-large portions."

Our focus immediately turned to the bar, where the man set down two hot bowls filled with ramen. At the same time, we picked up our sticks, took them apart, and raised them to eye level. I heard people gasped and the whispering started again, but not louder, less silently.

"Is she going to eat that **whole **bowl?!"

"She took the extra-large one!"

"No way, she can't be thinking of finishing that bowl of ramen all by herself!"

I ignored them. They didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was me and Kukai, and how badly that guy was going to lose.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" we yelled in union, and we began to eat.

_**- Time skip - **_

"Done!" I yelled.

"Already?! Good one Utua!" Kukai smiled and pointed his thumb up to me.

We had eaten our third bowl ramen. We had both eaten like madmen, like we didn't had any food in years. Somewhere in my mind something told me that eating so much wasn't good for my line. But I didn't care about my line, nor did I care about the people behind me anymore. I didn't even cared about their whispers telling each other that I was eating so much. _Don't they see that I am beating Kukai? They should better talk about that!_

"Ready for a new bowl?"

Kukai's jaw dropped. I couldn't help but to laugh: he looked so dumb, staring at me with an open mouth.

"You want another one?!"

I smirked. "Is someone here thinking about giving up?"

"No way! But I thought you couldn't stand any more, so I thought it was better for us to stop now."

"Think more about yourself and less about me", I snorted. "I can handle all this food perfectly."

"Hey, I can't help to think about you. Every girl has her limits, and I don't want that yours are going to be crossed because one of our competitions."

I fell silent. Kukai looked at me with serious eyes, and for the first time since our challenge, he didn't smile at me.

_Is he meaning this?_

_Why wouldn't he mean it? It is nice of him to show that he cares about you, isn't it?_

I blushed slightly and made sure Kukai didn't see it.

_Yeah, but it is kinda strange to hear that from such a carefree and cheerful guy as Kukai._

_That he always acts happy doesn't mean that he doesn't care about things. You were just like him._

_What do you mean?_

_You first also acted like the only thing you cared about was granting Ikuto's wish. The only thing you cared about was your brother, and nothing or nobody else mattered. But you changed!_

_Into, what? A girl that doesn't care about her brother?_

_Into a girl who cares more about others! You care about how other people think of you, how your fans think about you, how your friends think about you. You changed into a kind and caring person Utua!_

_Yeah, well...Even if I changed, it doesn't changed anything for me at all! Ikuto still doesn't love me and there isn't any other guy who does._

_Are you blind or something?! Look next to you honey!_

I shifted my eyes to Kukai, who was now finishing his own bowl. He was clearly enjoying the food.

_Kukai is in love with me?! The only thing he loves is sport and ramen! What in the world makes you think that he loves me?_

_Because he always likes to challenge you, and he doesn't do that with every girl. Because he is always happy to see you. And because he just told you that he couldn't help but to think of you!_

_Sounds good in your opinion, but to me it only shows that he likes me because of our challenges we have, and to me that isn't-_

_Did I also __**mention **__that he is constantly looking at you when you aren't paying attention?_

I gulped and stared from the corner of my eyes to my companion. Kukai had finished his food and was now playing with his chopsticks. I couldn't help but to think that he looked very cute, seeing him play like a little boy. After I realized what I just thought, I fell my face heaten up and I quickly looked back to my empty bowl.

_Why can't he watch you? I just watched him too!_

_Because he...because I...just because it's improper!_

_You only __**look **__at him. What is wrong with that? _

_Well! There is...there is...*sigh* there is nothing wrong with that._

_If there is nothing wrong with it, than do it again. He isn't paying attention at you anyway. Check out his clothes, how do they look?_

After I made sure that Kukai was indeed not paying attention to me, I dared to look at him again.

He wore jeans and a dark jacket. He had put his jacket off when we came in, so that I had a good look on his shirt. It had a dark green color. His sneakers were white, with red and yellow stripes on it. The clothes fitted him very good and the color of his shirt matched well with his eyes. Under his shirt, I could see his well build mussels, gained by all that sporting.

_He looks...good._

_Now, was that so hard to admit? By the way, you aren't looking bad either._

I looked to myself. Because of the nice weather, I decided this morning I would wear my light blue jeans and my white top on it. The sleeves were wide and came until my elbows. Around my waist, I wore a light brown colored belt. My shoes were on of my favorites: light brown open heels (the same color as my belt was), with bands across my feet in the same color as my heels. I didn't tied my hair up, so it was hanging loose on my back and reached down till my waist.

_I guess I do look good.._

_Of course you do, no doubt about it!_

_You don't have to be so confident., You are just a voice inside my head telling me all kind of things about Kukai in a way too excited tone. You aren't even real._

_Does it matter if I'm real, or does it matter if the things that I tell you about Kukai and about your feelings are real?_

_Uhm..._

_I always have been real Utau. I have always been inside of you, telling you things about the outside world and about the people who live in there. But you ignored me. You pushed me away without even listening what I was saying._

_I-I ignored you?_

_Because you always were so full of Ikuto and only caring about him, my voice didn't reach you. You were stuck up in your world that only existed out of Ikuto. Of the need of you to help him, to make sure he was always going to be with you and to make him fall in love with you just like you did. But slowly, because of other people outside your world that reached your heart and were able to pull you out of your world, you were able to hear me. _

_I have never heard you before this afternoon._

_You didn't literally hear me. Even with the effort people put into you and that of yours, you still weren't able to escape your made-up world for good. Those people, your friends, they couldn't do that for you. The last part, the last piece remanding of your world, is something you have to leave by yourself. _

_And what is that 'last remanding piece of my world'?_

_You have to give your love for Ikuto up._

_WHAT?!? NEVER!!! I WILL NEVER GIVE HIM UP!_

_You don't have to give it up, you have to change it. From an dangerous and burning obsession, to a kind and warm sister love._

_NO! I can't do that! I don't want to change! I want Ikuto to love me just like I love him!_

"Utau?"

_Why do you want to bind Ikuto to you with a love that isn't real? It is not for him, and neither it is for you._

_It is real! I love him with all my heart! And he loves me too, I'm sure! I don't want that love to change!_

"Utau?"

_I don't want that love to go! I don't want it to change, I want that it stays just the way it is now: save and strong. If that love leaves...if I leave that protection, that love behind, then I...then I will be...alone._

"Utau!"

My head shut up and I saw Kukai looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sheesh, where are you today? I have been calling your name twice and you didn't notice!"

"Uhm,sorry Kukai, I was just...thinking" I stammered.

"About what?"

_Whether I love you or not._ "About...that baseball! That baseball that hit me. I was wondering how could have thrown it." I quickly made that up, but it wasn't a really a lie: I was curious who had thrown that ball.

I saw Kukai sweatdrop and he looked almost...nervous. _Strange,_ _I have never seen him nervous._

"Are you ok Kukai?" I said wondering about his strange behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just...that baseball, uhm..."

"What's with it?"

He said nothing and avoided eye contact with me. I grabbed his chin and pulled it to me, so that we were looking face to face.

I glared. "Tell me Kukai. What do you know about that baseball?"

He gulped and said than: "I know who throw it."

"What! Why didn't you tell me that before?! Who did it, I will find him and teach him some manners about hitting people on the head!"

"I can't tell you! It's a friend of mine, and you can't betray your friend!" He said, looking more confident that he seemed.

"Even if it is the president's son, I don't care. I want to know his name. Tell me, now."

I leaned forward so that our foreheads almost touched each other. I was so close to his face, I could see every detail of it. I caught myself looking in his eyes again. _They are really nice. So different from Ikuto's. Kukai's eyes have more colors and they shine brighter. That of Ikuto never shine so much when I'm with him...Wait, focus Utau! You have to know the truth and that guy is going to say it!_

"Kukai. His name." I said threatening. "Otherwise we will never have another challenge."

He shifted his eyes down for a brief moment, and locked his eyes with mine again.

"It was me. I hit that baseball that flew into the park and hit you on your head."

"...It was YOU?!" I screamed. All the people in the shop turned their heads to look at us, but I ignored the looks. Anger was boiling up inside me like lava out of a volcano. _How dared he keep that a secret from me!_

"I'm sorry Utau!" he pleaded. "I didn't mean it. I was just playing a game with a couple of kids, and one of them threw the ball, but I hit it too hard. It was accidentally that it hit you, I didn't mean it, I didn't even know you where in the park that day!"

I didn't listen to his excuses. My thoughts were running wild trough my head, like fishes who were trying not to get caught by a shark. All were screaming; some with angry, others with pleading voices.

_Kukai did it!? It was him who threw that baseball! _

_He didn't meant it! It was a accident, he said it himself!_

_That is a lame excuse! I bet he knew you were in the park today! Ikuto must have told him, so that he could hit you on purpose. That way you would fall in love with Kukai and forget about Ikuto! It was all set up!_

_No...No! That can't be real! Ikuto would never do such a thing!_

_Yeah sure. He must had enough of your obsessive behavior, so he send Kukai to you in the hope you would lose your interest in him. Kukai probably doesn't love you anyway!_

I let go of Kukai's head and clutched my own. All these thoughts...they were too loud. Too confusing. Every single one of them wanted to be believed, but there wasn't any that sounded like the real truth. I had to get away from them. I had to find out which one of them was right and which one was a lie. _I have to find the truth, the real truth about this all. But where?_

I closed my eyes and tried to think clearly. "Utau? Are you ok? Do you want to go outside?" Kukai asked worried and he grabbed my hand. With that, it hit me. _The park! That's it! There all of this started...I'm sure I will find the answer there!_

I turned around and ran out of the shop. I heard Kukai yell something, but I ignored it. I kept running until I was in the park again. I tried to find the bench where I was sitting on before, but I couldn't find it anywhere. All those benches looked the same. I clutched my fist. _Damn, where is that bench? I got to find it and find the answers to my questions! _

I walked around the corner, and there it was. That bench was the one where I had been sitting on this afternoon, and where Kukai found me. No doubt about it. I ran towards it, and begin to search for the baseball. We left it here when we went to the ramen shop. _It's got to be here somewhere! _I looked everywhere. In the bushes, behind the bench, under the bins, **in **the bins (I know, gross, but I was desperate). I had to find that baseball! I don't know why it was suddenly so important to me, but that baseball was the reason why I met Kukai this afternoon and why I began to hear that freaky voice.

But it didn't matter: I searched everywhere, but that stupid ball was nowhere in sight. I sat down on that same bench again and hold my head in my hands. What was I doing?! Did I really think that a baseball could tell me the truth? That that thing could tell me if I was suppose to love Ikuto or Kukai? What was I thinking?! With every minute, I began to feel more dumber. _I didn't even listen to what Kukai told me! I just ran away because I wanted to find that stupid baseball!_

Tears were forming. It wasn't because I was sad, but because I felt like a horrible person. I wanted Ikuto to love me, and because of it I chased him everywhere, tried to control his thought and pushed the girl away he liked, because I wanted him to be mine. And what did I got in return? A brother who avoids me, ignores me and rejects me every time I speak about my love for him.

More tears came. When I realized that I couldn't get my brother, and I was wishing for guy who would love just the way I am, it came true. A baseball hit my head, and the guy who threw it, found me and appeared to be Kukai. He and I are friends, we have fun with each other, I don't know any other guy that I want to held a challenge with than with Kukai. And when I start thinking that I might even like Kukai more than my brother, I freak out and run away from him, searching for a stupid baseball because I thought it would solve my problems.

But it didn't! I still didn't know if Kukai loved me or not, or that Ikuto was the person that I was suppose to love. But I already thought about that! I decided that I had to let Ikuto go! That he could fall in love with Amu, and that I was going to let him. I decided I wasn't going to fight him, to plead him to stay and to get with me. I decided that I would give Ikuto up. _Then...why did I freak out when I began to think that Kukai liked me? That thought should make me happy! Why didn't it?_

I remembered something that that freaky voice told me:

_You have to give your love for Ikuto up._

_WHAT?!? NEVER!!! I WILL NEVER GIVE HIM UP!_

_You don't have to give it up, you have to change it. From a dangerous and burning obsession, to a kind and warm sister love._

I first freaked out when I heard this, but now...it sounds good. I would not go on with this kind of relationship that I forced on Ikuto. This relationship is indeed a dangerous and burning obsession. It was dangerous of the force that I put into it, and burning because how longer I continued it, how more painful it became for me and Ikuto. I didn't want that. I wanted, I promised myself then, that Ikuto would love me like a normal brother loves his sister: kind, safe and strong.

I sighed deeply. Tears were still on my face, but I felt like something huge was lifted from my shoulders. It was a strange feeling...but at the same time, it felt good. There were no chains of me anymore that bound me to Ikuto, or that bound Ikuto to me. I broke them into pieces. I let my brother, and with that, my love for him, go. And by doing that, I was finally (I could barely believe myself for begin happy with this thought), _free._

I wiped the tears from my face and breathed in the fresh air.

_Everything happy and all, but you still have another problem to deal with._

_And that is?_

_Kukai. Do you love him or not?_

I frowned slightly and looked up to the sky, just like I did this afternoon when I was asking if there was ever going to be somebody who would fall in love with me. _Maybe_, I thought, _the sky will give me an answer this time._

_I wouldn't count on that honey._

_Freaky voice!_

_Did the sky gave you a answer on your question if Ikuto loved you or not?_

_Well..._

_Exactly. It didn't. You should believe more in yourself Utau. You found the answer on your first question all alone, so you will find the answer to your next question also on your own. _

_But no- wait! Can't you help me? You were the one who told me all those thing about Kukai and Ikuto today, so you must know the answer of this question!_

_I wasn't the one who told you all those things Utua. You did it yourself._

_I did...I did what?!_

_All those things that 'I, the freaky voice' told you today, you knew those all along. But as I said, you lived too much in your own world to realize those thing. But you left that world today, all on your own. So you should be able to answer the last question yourself._

After that, it stayed silent. The freaky voice meant it; I had to find the answer to my question myself. But it suddenly didn't seemed as such a problem. It seemed easy. The question was: Did I love Kukai?

I thought about all the things that I liked about him. His hair, his clothes (he has a good taste as a guy), his cheerful and happy attitude, his energy, his body (thanks to all that sporting, he was very nice build), his challenges with me, his bright smile, his scent, his green emerald eyes, his way of caring for others, his devotion that he puts into his games, sport and ramen, his way of teasing me, his-

"WOW!" my eyes widened. _I knew that I thought Kukai was a nice guy, but summing up all those things, I never thought I liked him __**that **__much! But that really meant that I-_

"Utau!" I turned my head and saw Kukai running to me.

_That I am in love with him! I can't believe it! I'm in love with a guy that is not Ikuto!_

"Utau? Are you ok? I'm so sorry. Really, it was by accident. I had **no **idea that you were here today and I absolutely didn't hit you on purpose. Can you please forgive me?" He watched me with pleading eyes.

I couldn't say something. I was first so sure about my love for Kukai, but now he was standing for me, I could not bring the strength up to even responded.

_Say something. _

_..._

_Come on girl, say something! You know that you love that guy, now say it!_

_But how do I know that he loves me too?_

_I already told you about-_

_I know I know, but I have to know for sure. I have to find a way to know if he loves me too or not. _

_Think of something than. You are smart enough._

I stared into Kukai's eyes. The eyes that I came to love so much. I wanted to look in those eyes, stand up and tell that guy that I was crazy for him. But, not that bluntly. It had to be smooth and safe, so that I wouldn't seem like a total freak when it appears he doesn't love me. _A plan, a plan, I need a plan! _

Suddenly, a evil thought entered my mind, and it took me everything not to laugh out loud.

This was a perfect idea...

I snorted and turned my face away from him, putting on a mad look. "Well I don't know Kukai."

"Please Utau! I will never do it again, I promise!" I quickly flashed a smile; the face he was making was so cute. I turned my face to his and looked at him questionably.

"Ok, I will forgive you..."

"Yes! Thank you so mu-"

"...If I can punish you for it."

His jaw dropped. "You don't mean that."

"I'm dead serious. You hit me on the head and gave me pain, so it's more than fair that I can do the same to you."

He wanted to say something, but I interrupted him. "That is the **only **way I'm going to forgive you. No excuses. I can hit you and we are even, or you refuse and I will stay mad at you." I gave him my 'I'm-not-joking' look.

He sighed. "Fine. But please, don't be to harsh ok? I still have a football match to play tomorrow."

I grinned and stood up. "Close your eyes", I commanded. "I don't want you to see it come. I couldn't defend myself, so you can't also."

He obeyed (probably because he was scared that I would only hit him harder if he wouldn't listen). I took a deep breath.

_This is it. _

I heard the soft laugh of my freaky voice. _Good luck Utua, and remember to never ignore your heart again._

I leaned forward, and before I let my doubts take the overhand, I pulled my arms around his neck and kissed him. It lasted 5, maybe 10 seconds, but for me it felt like hours. I let go and prepared myself for his reaction.

There was none.

He didn't move. He didn't yell. He only opened his eyes, but for the rest he looked the same. There wasn't much difference. His expression only changed: from one of somebody who prepares for the hit, to one of total shock.

"Well, that was it. See you later Souma Kukai." I said smiling and started walking away. Maybe he didn't react on my action, but I didn't regret it. I was happy that I told (more showed) him my feelings. _Sure, it would be nice if he would return them, but I will leave it for now..._

"Utau!" I turned around and looked at the boy that I had just showed my feelings.

"What?"

He smiled; that smile could make my heart jump.

"If that is your punishment for hitting you, than I think I'm going to hit you again."

My eyes widened and my heart missed a few beats. Luckily, I found my voice quick. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he said in a threatening voice, with a playful smile on his face.

I got the idea what was going to happen and I backed away. "You are not thinking of-" I couldn't finish.

"Come back here Hoshina Utua! Than I will punish **you**!" he yelled and ran towards me on full speed. I yelled and ran away, not being able to hold back my laugh.

"You are never going to get me Kukai!" I yelled laughing.

But, I lied about that.

_Because he already got me._

**Kukai: Aww, that was nice Arty!**

**Artemis: I don't like the ending that much: it is too rushed. *pouts***

**Kukai: It's fine! What do you say Utau?**

**Utau: *blushes* I-i-it wasn't that bad.**

**Kukai: You see, even Utau is positive about it.**

**Artemis: Well...ok, the story wasn't a complete disaster. I mean, this is my first Kutau story, and my second two-shot, so you wouldn't expect it is without mistakes.**

**Utau: It is fine Artemis. Stop worrying about it and let the readers decide.**

**Artemis: You are right. Despite my worries about the ending, I hope you all liked the story, and I wanted to thank the people who reviewed this story and added it to their favorites. The next two-shot will be my biggest challenge until now: An Amuto two-shot!**

**Ikuto: Woohoo! Finally! It's about time.**

**Amu: Nooo! Please don't do it Art-chan!**

**Artemis: Of course I will do it! But you will have to wait, because next week I will have exams and I have to show my parents that apart from writing, I still study (which I do, I only didn't have that much homework last week; that's why I had time for my story. Get it?;)) But be patient, because it will come! **

**Ikuto: People, please be nice and review this story. How more reviews she gets, the faster she will start writing the story about Amu and me!**

**Amu: So don't re-**

**Ikuto: Everyone, Read & Review! **

**Artemis: And I love you all! Bye! *waves***


End file.
